In terms of dispensing containers configured to discharge liquid content primarily by pressing the container, a delaminating container having an internal container (inner layer) containing liquid content and an external container (outer layer) on the inner side of which the internal container is layered has been in use in the related art. In general delaminating containers, the internal container is formed of a flexible material which deforms so as to deflate with a decreasing amount of the liquid content and the external container is formed of an elastically deformable material, with the external container sucking external air, in an amount according to the amount of discharged liquid content, from an external-air inlet port to introduce the external air in between the internal container and the external container (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).